The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess
by AslansHow24
Summary: Princess Sophia has grown up caring for her cousin Prince Caspian, so it comes as a shock to her when the twelve year old boy vanishes into the night. Sophia uncovers a dark plot against the boy's life and with the help of Aslan, vows to do everything in her power to protect him. Peter Pevensie/OC
1. Flight

**The Chronicles of Narnie: The Telmarine Princess**

**Summary: ****Princess Sophia has grown up caring for her cousin Prince Caspian, so it comes as a shock to her when the twelve year old boy vanishes into the night. Sophia uncovers a dark plot against the boy's life and with the help of Aslan, vows to do everything in her power to protect him. (Mostly based on the book and the Focus on the Family movie series made in the eighties with some elements from the new movie)**

**I do not own narnia or any of the characters except Sophia.**

**Chapter One: Flight**

Princess Sophia was excited about the birth of her brother, Razier. She noticed one person not present at the celebration, her younger cousin Prince Caspian, heir to the throne. She frowned and made her way over to where Doctor Cornelius was standing. The old man seemed sad, and depressed about something.

"Doctor Cornelius, where is Caspian?" Sophia asked. "He should be here for this" Cornelius did not answer for a moment.

"I cannot say Princess." He said softly. "He has vanished this very night. I have yet to tell your father, for this is a happy time" Sophia could see that it was not something he wanted to bring to her father's attention anyway. She looked up at my father who looked back at her and in that instant, she knew the truth. Miraz knew that Caspian was gone. She wanted to confront him and ask him why no one was out looking for the young boy, but she held her tongue. It was a celebration, after all.

"He's only a boy" She gasped. "What if something bad has happened to him?" Cornelius looked at her gravely.

"My dear child, I do believe that the young Prince is safer out there than he is behind these palace walls" He replied, before walking away. Sophia contemplated on the meaning of his words.

The next morning, she confronted her parents in thier chambers.

"We have to find him" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "He could be hurt, or in danger, or..."

"My dear daughter," Miraz cut her off. "We have searched the Prince's bedchambers. There is no sign of a struggle"

"What?" Sophia gasped. Prunaprismia spoke up this time.

"Sophia, it is our belief that he has run away" She told the sixteen year old. Sophia shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't" She protested. "He's only 12. He wouldn' run away"

"I know this is hard to accept..."Miraz began.

"You're wrong!" Sophia cut him off. "And even if he did run away, we should still look for him" When she saw that her parents didn't seem to care about the wellbeing of thier nephew, she stormed out of the chambers.

"She is becoming a problem" Miraz mused, stroking his chin.

"She's a headstrong child" Prunaprismia reminded her husband. "As long as Caspian lives, she will never yield to Razier being King" Miraz was thoughtful for a moment.

"Very Well" He said. "My guards will find the boy and kill him. His death will be reported to the people as an attach from the Wild Beasts of the Forest"

Neither Miraz, not Prunapismia, realized that Sophia was standing right outside the door. She couldn't believe that her parents could be so cruel.

"Caspian, I'm coming" She whispered. She ran to her chambers and grabbed a small jeweled dagger which she stuck in her boot. She didn't want to go searching for her cousin in a very long dress, so she donned a pair of slacks that she had stolen from her father one day and a ruffled white tunic. She swept her long black hair into a single braid. When she got to the stables, she noticed that Caspian's horse, Destrier was gone. He must have figured out what his Uncle was up to. She hopped on her horse, Destria and rode out beyond the castle walls. Sophia didn't know where she was going or how to find Caspian. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticethe golden blur in front of her. Destria reared up, throwing her to the ground and galloped away. Sophia looked up to see a large majestic looking lion in front of her and she fainted.


	2. The Narnians

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Two: The Narnians**

When Sophia came too, she was face to face with the majestic lion that she had only heard about in tales told to her by Doctor Cornelius.

"Aslan" She whispered.

"Rise, Princess Sophia, daughter of Eve" Aslan replied. Sophia rose to her feet.

"Is my cousin safe?" She asked.

"That, you must find out for yourself" Aslan replied. "When the telmarines are destroyed, you will be spared, because of your love and devotion to Caspian, whom I have chosen as next king of Narnia" Sophia was silent for a moment.

"Will my parents die?" She asked.

"No one is told any story but thier own, dear one" Aslan told her. "You must make haste, to the Western Wood. Caspian will need you and the hour is almost at hand" Before Sophia could ask any more questions, Aslan was gone. She leaned against a tree. Suddenly, she heard horses and she began running. It was Miraz's men. As she ran, she tripped over a tree root and turned in time to see General Glozelle raising his sword.

"Please" She begged. The General wavered and lowered his sword.

"The king has decreed that you and Caspian are traitors to the crown" He said. "You must flee. If we cross paths again, I may have to kill you" He turned around and rode away. She could hear him directing the soldiers away. She scrambled to her feet and began running.

"Caspian, where are you?" She whispered. She soon came to a clearing, and stopped for a breather.

"Stop right where you are, telmarine" A voice said angrily. Sophia whirled around and came face to face with a minotaur. She had only seen pictures of the magnificent beasts and had heard stories of how they were on the side of the White Witch. She wondered whose side they were on now. She held her hands up.

"I mean no harm" She said. "I come in peace"

"Peace, ha!" A mouse scoffed. He was perched on a tree. Sophia could see that she was now surrounded by talking beasts and creatures thought to be extinct or mythological. "Since when have any of the telmarines come in peace?" Sophia took a deep breath.

"What have you done with my cousin?" Sophia asked. "He is just a child. Even if you hate us. Even if you wish to kill the telmarines, Caspian has done nothing to deserve your enmity" The minotaur lowered his weapon.

"You are Sophia, caretaker to Caspian?" He enquired.

"I am" Sophia replied. "Please. My Uncle means to kill me and Caspian. I must see him for my own eyes and know that he is alive" The minotaur glanced at the mouse who nodded.

"If it pleases your highness, I will take you to him" The minotaur replied. Sophia nodded and the minotaur led her down a path, to a house embedded into a tree. He rapped on the door twice and a badger opened it.

"Good Trufflehunter, this is Sophia. She has come to see Caspian" the minotaur explained.

"Thank you, Artik" Trufflehunter replied. "Come in child, come in" Sophia entered the home and smiled when she saw Caspian, sitting at a wood table, eating soup. She frowned when she saw his head bandaged.

"Caspian, you're alive" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Caspian shot up from the table and wrapped his arms around the older girl.

"You shouldn't have come" He said. "Miraz was only after me"

"I had to come" Sophia said firmly. "As much as I love Razier, he is not the rightful heir to the throne" Caspian hugged her tighter.

"Are you going to help us?" He asked. Sophia knelt to look him in the eye.

"You are my king, forever and always Caspian. I over heard my father plotting to end your life and I will do whatever it takes to stop him" Caspian smiled.

"Tommorow we are journeying to the How" Trufflehunter told them. "It is like a fortress. We have sent Trumpkin to search for The ancient Kings and Queens"

"I don't understand" Sophia said. "How can they help us. They lived a millenia ago"

"Caspian carries the horn of Susan, the gentle" Trufflehunter explained. "Legend says that whoever blows the horn will call up help. Caspian has done that very thing, in hopes that the Kings and Queens of the past will return and help us rid Narnia of Miraz and his villainy"

"I see" Sophia said. "Do you believe they'll come?"

"I have always believed that they'd return, just as I believe in Aslan, though not many Narnians believe in him any more" Sophia's face glowed at the thought of Aslan.

"How can they not believe in him?" She asked. "He's amazing" Trufflehunter smiled.

"You've seen him, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes" Sophia replied. "He is magnificent and kind"

"Ah, but he only appears to those who have great need of him" Trufflehunter replied. "The narnians believe that he has forsaken us"

"Never" Sophia replied. "He sent me here to help prepare Caspian to take his place as King" Caspian looked down.

"I'm only twelve" He said. "I do not think I am ready"

"If Aslan has chosen you, it is because he thinks you are ready" Sophia replied. "And I know that you will be a great king someday"

"Now, we should get some rest" Trufflehunter said. "It is a day's journey to the How" Sophia nodded. She remained awake, long after Caspian was asleep.

"You care for him a great deal, don't you, milady?" Trufflehunter asked. Sophia nodded.

"I will protect him with my life" She replied.

"I can only hope it won't come to that" Trufflehunter said. "Good night, Princess"

"Good night, Trufflehunter"


	3. The Pevensies

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Three: The Pevensies**

The next morning, Sophia, Caspian, Trufflehunter and some other narnians, began the journey to Aslan's How.

"We will be safe there" Trufflehunter replied. "Aslan's How is a sacred place" The journey was long a rough and when nightfall came, they made camp. Sophia could hardly sleep, for fear that her uncle would come upon them in the night. Artik was standing guard in the early hours of the morning, so Sophia decided to join him and she was glad she did, for a strange boy was headed for the minotuar with a sword in his hand.

"Stop!" She commanded. The boy turned to look at her. He had blonde hair and was gorgeous. She had a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Why do wish to attack my guard?" She asked.

"I am sorry" The boy replied. "When I was here last, minotaurs were on the side of the witch and tried to kill my brother" It was then that Sophia really noticed the sword that the other boy was carrying.

"You, I take it, are High King Peter" She said, stepping forward. The bow lowered his sword and sheathed it.

"I am" He replied.

"Then you are most welcome here. But where are the others?" She asked.

"We awoke before them" A girl she had not noticed spoke up. The girl seemed to be around the same age as Caspian.

"I see" Sophia said. "My cousin is also asleep. I am letting him rest, for I fear that he will not get enough of it in the days to follow" She sighed. "I didn't expect you to be so young"

"That's the trouble with our world" Lucy explained. "We grew up in Narnia, but when we went home, we went back to looking like this. For a year we wondered when we'd be coming back"

"A year?" Sophia asked in disbelief. Peter nodded.

"Yes. You can imagine what a shock it is to return to a place you loved and have it be centuries later" He said. "Did you call us?"

"No" Sophia replied. "My cousin did. When he is awake, we will resume our journey to Aslan's How. We would very much like it if you were to accompany us"

"We would like that very much as well" Lucy replied. Sophia smiled and Lucy and Peter went back to thier camp. She leaned against a tree.

"Do you think they can help us?" She asked Artik. The minotaur grunted.

"They don't seem special to me" He said. Sophia grinned.

It was late morning when everyone was finally awake and all the introductions were made. Sophia hoped to find a great friend in Susan. When they reached the How, Trufflehunter took them in to a room with the stone table and carvings on the wall of the battle at Beruna.

"It's us" Lucy said, trailing her fingers along the carvings. Peter was staring at one particular carving, tears shimmering in his eyes. Sophia went to stand by him and gazed at the carving. Peter was engaged in a fierce battle with the witch, but there was a limp figure on the ground a few feet away.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Me" Edmund said from behind her. She sensed that it was a touchy subject, so she said nothing more about it. She merely watched as Peter embraced Edmund.

"We need to gather the army" Peter said. "We need a plan of attack" Sophia nodded.

"Very well" She said. "I'll have everyone gather at the stone table" She looked at Caspian and then back at Peter.

"Listen to me" She said, leaning close so that only Peter would hear her. "If something happens to me, you must protect Caspian. I'm all he has left" Peter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you. I promise" He said

Once the enemy was gathered, it was time to plan the attack.

"It's only a matter of time" Sophia began. "My father's men and war machines are on their way"

"That means those same men aren't protecting his castle" Peter pointed out, thoughtfully.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked. Peter didn't answer. Instead he turned to Sophia and Caspian.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"We need to get ready for it" Sophia said. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us"

"No one has taken that castle before" Caspian spoke up. Everyone fell silent. Sophia braved a smile.

"There's always a first time" She said. Peter nodded.

"And, we'll have the element of surprise" He said.

Yes. if we don't act, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out" Susan said. Lucy sighed heavily, but said nothing.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Reepicheep.

"Or die trying, my liege" Reepicheep said, bowing.

"That's what I'm worried about" Lucy finally spoke up.

"Sorry?" Sophia and Peter spoke at the same time. Sophia blushed.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there" Lucy pointed out. Peter sighed.

"I'm not sure you've been listening" He said quietly.

"No, you're not listening" Lucy said angrily. Peter gaped at his sister, for she had never ever spoken to him like that. "Or have you forgotten who really  
defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Peter sighed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Lu" He said, pulling her into a hug. "But this won't be the first battle we've been in without him" Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said. "But I'm worried about you. All of you" Peter took her gently by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"I promise you Lu, if anything goes wrong, I will call off the attack" He told her. Lucy looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Okay" She whispered.


	4. The Siege

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Four: The Siege **

Edmund flew high above the castle on the back of a Griffon who lowered him onto one of the towers. He turned on his flashlight to signal the troops, letting them know he was safe.

Susan, Peter and Sophia entered Doctor Cornelius's library. It was trashed.

"I have to find him" Sophia whispered. Peter nodded.

"I'll come with you. Susan, deal with Miraz" He ordered. Susan nodded and they parted ways. Sophia and Peter hurried to the dungeons where they found Doctor Cornelius in a cell.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius asked. "You're supposed to be protecting Caspian. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here"

"He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell" Sophia replied bitterly.

"Don't underestimate your father like **Eduardo** did" Cornelius warned. Sophia paled.

"What?" She whispered. Cornelius looked down. Sophia whirled out of the cell, paying no attention to Peter.

"Get out of here" Peter said quickly, racing after Sophia, but by the time he caught up to her, it was too late. She was already pulling a sword on Miraz who woke, startled.

"Thank goodness you're safe" Miraz said, eying his daughter.

"Get up" Sophia demanded.

"Sophia?" her mother sat up and glared at her daughter.

"Stay where you are" Sophia snapped.

"What are you doing?" Prinaprismia asked coldly.

"I should think it's obvious, dear" Miraz said. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior"

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Sophia cried, tears bluring her vision. Susan entered the room at that moment, an arrow drawn.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz asked, grinning. "It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone, and it's such a waste" He sighed.

"Put the sword down, Sophia" The Queen ordered, pointing a crossbow at the Princess. Sophia glared at her mother.

"Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill Eduardo?" Sophia asked. Miraz and Prunaprismia exchanged glances, confirming what Sophia already knew. "You told me he died in his sleep"

"That was more or less true" Miraz shrugged.

"Sophia, this won't make things any better" Susan warned.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it" Miraz said.

"How could you?" Sophia choked.

"Eduardo had it coming" Prunaprismia replied. "He could have been a great King"

"Eduardo knew the truth, as do I" Sophia snapped. "Caspian is the rightful heir to the throne"

"Why would you want that twit on the throne, when your own brother could become king?" Miraz asked. He glanced at Prunaprismia.

"I'm sorry, Sophia" She said, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Susan commanded, shooting Prunaprismia in the chest. Miraz siezed the moment to jump out of bed and ran to the bell and began ringing it. Peter, Susan and Sophia began running through the castle.

"Peter!" Susan cried. "We have to call it off" Peter nodded as they ran into the courtyard.

"Ed, call off the troops" Peter cried.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Ed cried, battling thee soldiers on the tower. Sophia flagged a griffon down and hopped on his back. She flew up to the tower and dropped onto it, kicking one of the soldiers off. She grabbed the torch and signaled the troops, telling them to go home. Then she and Edmund flew off while Peter and company tried to get out of the castle courtyard.

When the troops returned to the How, Caspian and Lucy came out to meet them.

"How did it go" Lucy asked. Peter glanced at Sophia.

"We had a little trouble" He said. "We had to call of the attack. They'll most likely be here come morning" Peter gestured for Sophia to follow him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Sophia sighed.

"Eduardo was my brother" She said quietly. "Two years ago, he died mysteriously in his sleep. The doctor said he had a heart attack, but the doctor is on Miraz's payroll and would probably say anything my father asked him to" She looked down.

"He was going to marry the princess of Archenland. They were so happy. It was two days before the wedding. Earlier that day, my father and Eduardo were arguing about something, but I didn't know what it was. That night, he was dead, but I never thought my father would be that cruel. I'm sorry Peter. It's my fault the attack didn't go as planned"

"I understand" Peter said quietly. "Believe me, I understand. I wanted to kill the white witch when she almost killed Edmund. We just have to face facts. War is coming and its coming soon. We have to be prepared" Sophia nodded.

"All I want is to protect Caspian from my father" She admitted.


	5. The White Witch

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Five: The White Witch**

Prince Caspian and Queen Lucy were sitting in a cavern in the How when Nikibrik approached them.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikibrik sneered. He gestured to Lucy. "Your kings and queens have failed us" Caspian glared at Nikibrik for daring to say anything bad about his new friends. "We'll all be dead soon"

"What do you want?" Lucy asked coldly, gripping her dagger. Nikibrik ignored her, staring only at Caspian.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we" He announced. "You want his throne? We can get it for you" Caspian eyed the dwarf suspiciously.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years" Lucy wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was headed. She could see that Caspian felt trapped.

"Who's there?" She said, feeling a presence in the shadows. A wolf slinked out of the shadows. A wolf that Lucy had thought she'd never see again. She gasped, as the wolf along with an old hag, circled Caspian.

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst" The wolf whispered in Caspian's ear. "Show me... your enemies! What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us" Caspian was in a trance like state as he stared at the two new comers.

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" He said slowly.

"Caspian, No!" Lucy lunged forward, but she was grabbed by Nikibrik.

"And more" The wolf replied. "Let the circle be drawn" The hag raised her staff and a thin sheet of ice appeared. Inside the ice, was Jadis, the white witch.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me" Jadis told Caspian. "Then I am yours, my king"

"No!" Lucy cried, as the hag and wolf grabbed Caspian and cut his hand.

"Stop!" Peter and Sophia entered the chamber.

"Get away from him!" Peter shouted, stepping in front of Caspian.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you" Jadis said sweetly. "Come. Just one drop" Peter faltered. "You know you can't do this alone" Suddenly the ice cracked and shattered and Edmund stood behind them, face pale, holding his sword. Peter smiled weakly as Edmund dropped down beside him.

"Thanks" He said.

"Any time" Edmund replied. Lucy was still being held by Nikibrik, but he was struck by an arrow from Susan's bow. The hag and the wolf disapeared. Lucy walked over to Caspian and poured a drop from her vial on it, closing the would.

"Thank you" He said. "Are you hurt?" Lucy shook her head.

"I'm fine" She replied.

Later that evening, Caspian and Sophia went to talk to Doctor Cornelius.

"Why did you never tell me about my brother?" Sophia asked. Cornelius sighed.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains" He replied. "I risked my life all these years so that one day Caspian might be a better king  
than those before him" Caspian looked down at his hands.

"Then I have failed you" He said quietly. Sophia placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you, Caspian. And you Sophia" He smiled. "You two have a chance to become the most  
noble contradiction in history. The Telmarines who saved Narnia" Sophia and Caspian were silent. Caspian looked up at Sophia.

"You're lucky, you know" He said.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"To have seen Him" Caspian replied. Sophia knew right away what he meant. He sighed. "I just wish he'd give me a sign, or something"

"But he did" Sophia whispered. "HE sent me" Caspian smiled slightly.

"Thank you for everything, Sophia" He said. "I don't know where'd I be without you" Neither one noticed the Doctor excuse himself. "What would have happened if the witch got my blood?"

"Well, She would have decimated the Telmarine army, but she also would have destroyed our army too and probably established herself as Queen again" Sophia replied. "But you don't have to worry about that. The Witch is gone"

"Forever?" Caspian asked. Sophia sighed.

"I don't know. She is a witch, after all, but Aslan is even more powerful than she could ever hope to be" Sophia replied. "He will always look out for us" Caspian smiled.

"I hope I get to meet him someday" He said.

"Aslan told me that he chose you personally to be the next King of Narnia" Sophia replied. "I have a feeling he'll show up eventually" Caspian put his arms around her.

"I hope I am as good a king as Peter" He said.

"You'll be better" A male voice interjected. They turned to see Peter standing there.

"Do you really think so?" Caspian asked.

"I know so" Peter said. "When I was King, I made so many mistakes, and its okay to make mistakes. But you have something I didn't have. You have history books to help guide you. When the White Witch established herself as Queen, she destroyed any evidence that there was ever a human on the throne, so when we became Kings and Queens, we had to figure out a brand new tax system, laws, and everything that you have in Cornelius's library. I know you will make a great King" Caspian grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" He said.

"Please, just call me Peter" Peter replied.

"Caspian, can I talk to Peter for a moment?" Sophia asked. Caspian nodded and smirked at her before running off to find Lucy.


	6. Plans

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Six: Plans**

"Peter, I sense that there is something troubling you" Sophia said quietly. "And it isn't about the war, am I right" Peter sighed and sat on a boulder.

"They way we arrived, well, it wasn't the same as last time" He told her.

"Things never happen the same way twice" Sophia replied. "Doctor Cornelius taught me that" Peter raked a hand through his hair.

"I know, but it was, I was in danger. The next thing I knew, I was here" Peter replied.

"Tell me what happened" Sophia said gently. Peter closed his eyes.

"Ed and I were in the station waiting for the girls" He began.

~Flashback~

_"Where are they?" Ed asked impatiently. "The train will be here any minute"_

_"I think Su was looking at magazines" Peter replied. Ed rolled his eyes. _

_"She doesn't need any more fashion tips" He said. They both laughed. Just then, three burly boys walked by, shoving Edmund hard as the went. The boy lost his balance and slipped, landing hard on the concrete. The boys just kept walking._

_"Hey!" Peter said loudly, causing other students to look at the scene that was taking place. "What was that about?" The boys turned around and the leader, Albert shrugged. _

_"He was in my way" He said arrogantly. _

_"You could have seriously injured my brother" Peter said angrily. "The least you could do is apologize" He helped Ed to his feet. _

_"It's okay Pete" Ed said. "They're just bullies" _

_"What did you say?" Albert asked, getting into Ed's face. Peter grabbed him by the shoulder._

_"Leave him alone" He said icily. _

_"Who's going to make me?" Albert asked. _

_"Me" Peter said braver than he felt. Albert's buddies came up to stand behind Peter and grabbed his arms. He struggled but couldn't move as Albert began punching him. He faintly heard Lucy screaming and Ed calling for the station guards to come help. Then he blacked out. _

_When he came to, He was lying by a lake, Lucy, Susan and Edmund were looking at him worriedly. He no longer felt any pain. _

_"What happened?" He asked. _

_"I don't know" Lucy replied. "I saw you pass out and then we were here. You're bruises are gone"_

~End of Flashblack~

"I wasn't able to dwell on it because of the things we had to do to help you guys, but I've been wondering. If I return to England, what's going to happen to me. Will I die?" Sophia wasn't sure how to respond to Peter's question, but luckily, she didn't have to. Edmund came running in.

"Pete. Sophia. You'd better come quickly" They followed hhim outside and saw the Telmarine Army marching towards the How.

"We need a plan" Peter said.

Later,

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked incredously. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance" Peter said firmly.

"And she won't be alone" Susan replied, shouldering her bow.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked, staring at Lucy woefully. Trufflehunter sighed.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I" He said. "For Aslan"

"For Aslan!" The rest of the Narnians shouted.

"Then I'm going with you" Trumpkin said.

"No" Lucy said quietly. "We need you here" Sophia nodded.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back" She said.

"If I may..." Caspian spoke up. Everyone turned to the young boy. "Uncle Miraz may be a tyrant  
and a murderer but as king, he is subject to the traditions..." Sophia smiled. "...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time" Sophia pulled her cousin in to a hug.

"You truly are a king, Caspian" She whispered in his ear.

Edmund and Sophia, along with a giant and a unicorn, made thier way to the Telmarine camp.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender" General Glozelle muttered.

"No. They are much too noble for that" Miraz replied. When Edmund and Sophia arrived, they were recieved before Miraz and his Lords.

"Hello Father" Sophia said icily. Miraz cocked his head.

"Siding with the enemy is a bold move, daughter" He said. "tread carefully" She ignored him. Edmund introduced himself and then began reading from a scroll.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to  
single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Once he was finished he rolled up the scroll.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund..." Miraz began.

"King" Edmund cut in. Sophia hid a smile.

"Pardon me?" Miraz questioned.

"It's King Edmund, actually" Edmund explained. "Just "King," though. Peter's the high king. I know, it's confusing" Sophia nudged Ed lightly and he nudged her back. Miraz frowned at the affection they showed one another as if they were siblings.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked. This time Sophia spoke.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" She asked. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct"

"And so they will be again" Miraz snarled.

"Well, then you should have little to fear" Edmund said staring straight at Miraz.

"This is not a question of bravery" Miraz snapped.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Sophia asked, smiling. Miraz was getting more and more agitated.

"I didn't say I refused" He said shortly.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision" Lord Scythley said.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." Lord Sopespian began.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz snapped.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse" Lord Sopespian said softly.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king" Lord Montoya declared. Miraz stared at Edmund.

"You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen" He said. Edmund looked up at the usurper.

"It will be" He said.


	7. War

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Seven: War**

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands" Caspian said, bidding fairwell to Lucy and Susan. Lucy grinned.

"Or hooves" She said. The three of them laughed.

"Good luck" Caspian said.

"Thanks" Lucy replied. He pulled out the golden horn and offered it up to Susan.

"Maybe it is time you had this back" He said. Susan shook her head.

"Keep it" She said. "Think of it as a royal gift"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Caspian said as they rode off out of the How.

Meanwhile, Peter and Miraz were both preparing for combat.

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." Miraz began.

"Understood, Your Majesty" Sopespian replied.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive" With that said, Miraz walked towards Peter.

"There is still time to surrender" He told the younger man.

"Well, feel free" Peter retorted.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked.

"Just one" Peter said.

Susan and Lucy were riding through the forest, when they were surrounded by Telmarine soldiers.

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried.

"Take the reins" Susan said, climbing off the horse.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all" She patted the back of the horse and it took off. Susan began shooting arrows, but she wasn't fast enough. One of the soldiers got off his horse and backed her against a tree, holding a sword at her throat. Suddenly he felt to the ground with a thud. behind him stood Edmund and Caspian. Edmund was holding a sword that was dripping with blood.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" Caspian joked. Susan rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Miraz and Peter were going at it, but Peter was weakening.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz mocked. Peter looked up and from the corner of his eye, he saw Caspian and Ed return with Susan.

"Five minutes?" He requested.

"Three!" Miraz said, getting the final word. Peter stumbled over to his brother and sister, who helped him sit.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"She got through... with a little help" Susan replied. Peter nodded at Caspian and Edmund.

"Thanks" He said.

"Well, you were busy" Caspian replied. Peter pointed to the archers.

"You better get up there" He told Susan. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word" Susan nodded and left.

"Keep smiling" Edmund warned Peter, who turned and smiled at the Narnians, who cheered.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked Sopespian.

"Young" The lord replied. "But His Majesty's doing extremely well... for his age"

"I think it's dislocated" Peter told his brother. Edmund gripped his shoulder in his hands. "Ahh!" Peter winced as Edmund popped the shoulder back into place.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Edmund asked. Peter didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Peter his suspicions about how he had gotten to Narnia. Peter got back into the fray and the fighting was fierce. He forced Miraz to his knees and knocked the sword from his hand. He raised it high.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz sneered. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take" Peter said. He handed the sword to Caspian. The 12 year old looked at it and then at his Uncle. He tossed the sword away.

"Keep your life" He said. "But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom" What no body knew was that Sopespian had gotten a hold of one of Susan's arrows. As Miraz walked back to his tent, Sopespian stabbed him and then pointed at Susan.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" He shouted. The Army was in an up roar. Glozelle was the only one who had seen what actually happened. War was upon them.

Sophia was worried about Caspian. He had never really battled anyone before.

"Caspian!" She shouted. "Caspian, get to safety"

"No!" Caspian shouted back. "I can do this"

Suddenly, the trees became alive. Peter turned at glanced at Sophia.

"Lucy" he mouthed. He raised his sword high. "For Aslan!" He shouted.

"Pete, We can defeat them if we draw them to the river" Edmund shouted. Peter nodded.

"We must regroup. To Beruna!" As they ran towards the river, Lucy, appeared on the bridge, a calm smile on her face, dagger in hand. Everyone stopped and stared as Aslan appeared behind her. He roared loudly. The Telmarine soldiers charged forward, but the water churned and the river god appeared, swallowing Sopespian whole. The telmarines that were left, realized that they were beat and threw down thier weapons.

the old kings and queens, Sophia and Caspian bowed.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia" Aslan said., They all did, except Caspian and Sophia. "All of you" Caspian looked up.

"I do not think I am ready" He said quietly. Aslan looked straight at him.

"It's for that very reason I know you are" He replied. Caspian stood. Sophia continued to kneel. Aslan padded over to her.

"Rise, daughter of Eve. You have done well" Sophia rose.

"What will happen now sir?" She asked. "My parents are dead and my nephew is only a baby"

"You will raise Razier as a prince, dear one" Aslan replied. "And you will be Caspian's greatest counsel" Sophia smiled.

"I will do my best" She said.

"I know you will" Aslan replied. "It is why I have chosen you for such a task"


	8. Aftermath

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Eight: Aftermath**

**A/N: In the previous chapter, Sophia calls Razier her nephew, but he is her brother.**

Just then, several warrior mice came through the crowd, carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. Lucy knelt beside him and used a few drops of her cordial. He opened his eyes and stod.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" He said. "Thank you" He turned to Aslan. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." It was then that he noticed that something was off. He turned and gaped when he realized that his tail was gone. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion" He turned to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?" Lucy looked at him sadly.

"I don't think it does that" She said softly. Reepicheep sighed.

"You could have a go" He suggested. Aslan laughed.

"It becomes you well, small one" He said. Reepicheep turned to look at him.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse" Reepicheep said, bowing low.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend" Aslan replied.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance" Reepicheep said quickly. "And climbing. And grabbing things" Just then, the warrior mice removed thier swords and held them above thier tails.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief" Peepiceek, second in command said. Aslan smiled.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people" Aslan breathed on Reepicheep and his tale regrew to its full length.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always" He said quickly. "From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility"

"It's a beautiful tail" Lucy said. Reepicheep smiled at her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" He said.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked. Trumpkin grunted as Aslan roared loudly.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked. Sophia hid a smile. Lucy had told her how skeptical Trumpkin had been when she had claimed to have seen Aslan.

When everyone was back at the Palace, Peter and Susan disapeared with Aslan, to have a long talk with the lion.

Sophia sat with Caspian on the Terrace. Sophia held her brother closely in her arms.

"I don't think I can do this" Caspian sighed. "How can I rule a country and keep peace between our people and the narnians?"

"We'll find a way, together" Sophia replied. "What Peter said is true. You will become a great king among kings"

"I'm only twelve" Caspian said. "I'm a child King" Sophia grinned.

"In the world of the kings and queens of old, there have been many child kings, younger than you" She told him. Caspian looked up at her.

"You'll never leave me, right?" He asked.

"Never" Sophia replied.

It was time for the assembly and Peter and Susan returned. Susan looked a bit heartbroken.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man" Sophia announced. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers"

"It's been generations since we left Telmar" One man said.

"We're not referring to Telmar" Aslan replied. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm  
that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any  
who wish to make a new start" Alsan replied.

"I will go" General Glozelle spoke up.

"I will accept the offer" Another young man said.

"So will we" A couple with a young child said.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good" They walked through the portal and vanished.

"Where did they go?" Someone asked.

"They killed them" another said.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A soldier asked. Reepicheep stepped forward.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay" He announced.

"We'll go" Susan said, stepping forward.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up" Susan said quietly. She turned to Peter.

"After all we're not really needed here anymore" She handed her bow and arrows to Sophia.

"I will look after them until you return" Sophia said quietly.

"I'm afraid that's just it" Susan said. "I'm not coming back"

"You're not?" Edmund asked. Susan shook her head.

"But why? Did she do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your sister has learned what she can from this world. Now it's time for her to live in her own" Aslan replied.

"It's all right, Lu" Susan said. She walked through the portal and vanished. Edmund turned to Peter.

"Aren't you coming, Pete?" He asked. Peter shook his head.

"Peter is not to leave this world. He is home" Aslan said. Lucy gasped.

"You...You're not coming with us?" She asked, holding back tears.

"My body is there" Peter replied. "Remember that fight, Lu. I won't survive it. Mum and Dad will think I'm dead. But you will know the truth. Remember that, always" Lucy flew at her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll miss you" She said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Lu" He said. "We'll see each other again soon" Lucy let go of her brother and together, solemnly, they walked through the portal back to thier own world. Peter sighed heavily. Sophia put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't be" Peter said. "My world has never felt like home since coming here. Besides, I would do anything for Ed or any one of my siblings"

"You are the High King of Narnia" Caspian said. "The throne should go to you"

"No" Peter said quickly. "I had my turn at ruling. You, Caspian are the true ruler. One cannot rule if they do not know the people. It has been 1300 years since I was here last. Those under my rule have passed on and it is time for a new King, a greater king"

Later that evening, after Caspian's coronation, Sophia and Peter took a walk by the sea.

"I want to rebuild Cair Paravel" Peter said, turning to look at the Princess. "It was my home and it is only right that it be restored. Besides, I would not want to impose on Caspian for too long" Sophia smiled.

"Caspian loves you Peter. He wants to be like you" She said. "He would be happy to have you here, but he would also understand why you want to rebuild your home and I am sure he would help you"

"That's not all" Peter said quietly. "Sophia, I would like you and Razier to live with me at Cair Paravel when it is finished. It isn't far from Caspian's palace, so you would still be able to do your duty helping him"

"I don't..." Sophia began.

"I love you Sophia" Peter said plainly. "Will you marry me?" Sophia's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes" She said excitedly. "I will marry you"


	9. As the years go by

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Telmarine Princess**

**Chapter Nine: As the years go by.**

Sophia and Peter were married by Aslan himself and there was a great celebration in Narnia at the union of a King of Old and a Princess of Telmar, for thier union united Narnians and Telmarines forever. Caspian was happy for his cousin, and agreed to help build Cair Paravel. Many Narnians descendent of those who befriended Peter when he was in Narnia the first time, helped to rebuild the castle. Peter wanted Cair Paravel to be exactly as it was, so he hired some architects from Archenland to help him. These architects had pictures of Cair Paravel when it was first built and from there, drew up the plans for the new palace.

"It will take about three years to complete it, your majesty" Drinian told the king.

"That's fine Drinian" Peter said. "Take as long as you need, to get everything perfect" Drinian was from Archenland and he was both an architect and a captain. He had been to sea many times and Peter found a friend in Drinian, for they would talk for hours about ships and tales of the sea.

Sophia spent her time raising Razier to be a good prince and helping Caspian run the kingdom. When all was said and done at the end of the night, Peter enjoyed a relaxing evening with his wife and the boy he considered a son.

Exactly three years later, Cair Paravel was ready for Peter and Sophia. Several Narnians volunteered to be servants in the castle of thier ancestors and soon Cair Paravel was roaring with activity. Caspian himself often visited Cair Paravel. He was growing into a fine young man and enjoyed spending time with Peter, Sophia and little Razier.

One day, Caspian announced his intention to take a crew and search for seven missing lords that had been loyal to his father. At this time, Caspian was fifteen years old. Peter and Sophia were nineteen and Razier was only three.

"Are you sure about this, Caspian?" Sophia asked. "It could be a very dangerous voyage"

"I was hoping you'd come with me" Caspian replied. Sophia looked down at her hands.

"What about Razier?" She asked. "And who will run the kingdom while we are away?"

"I was hoping Trumpkin would" Caspian said. "And we can take Razier with us" Sophia glared at Caspian.

"I am not taking a three year old on a voyage like this" Peter decided to interject.

"Caspian, are you willing to hold off on this voyage until your 21st birthday?" He asked. Caspian sighed.

"I suppose I could. But why?"

"Because, Razier will be eight years old and we will be able to take him with us" Peter said. "Otherwise, Sophia and I won't be able to come with you" Caspian thought about this and nodded. It was very reasonable.

"Okay" He said. "When I turn 21, we will set sail" After Caspian had left, Sophia turned to Peter and kissed him.

"Thank you" She said. "I wasn't all that comfortable with Caspian going on the trip right now" Peter smiled.

"I know" He said. "If he still wants to do this when he's 21, I am willing to set sail with him"

"As am I" Sophia said. "I do believe this is something he must do"

They watched at Razier played with one of his toys. Peter was happy in Narnia, but he also missed his family. He wondered when Edmund and Lucy returned to Narnia and hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

THE END

A/N: I will be doing Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I hope you all liked this story.


End file.
